The invention broadly relates to blankets used to protect humans, especially infants from the elements like cold, wind, dust, etc. In particular, the blankets are used in conjunction with infant handling devices like carriages, carriers and other similar articles.
Several blankets are known both for adults as well as for children, however these blankets can only be used by themselves and not in conjunction with anything else. Further they are too bulky or cumbersome to carry around and are not readily available when needed. When used in conjunction with infant carriers the blanket either completely covers the seat thus denying access to the seat handle and making it almost impossible to carry a child in the seat safely or if folded does not offer enough material to cover the infant, leading to its exposure. Therefore a need exists for an inexpensive and convenient blanket that can be used in various places including infant carriers, and vehicle seats.
Most states now have laws requiring infants to be restrained in special safety seats whenever they are travelling in vehicles. Therefore every parent is required by law in most places to place their infants in such seats. Ideally parents desire one seat that they can place their infant in, can carry them around and if travelling by a vehicle, strap the infant in the same seat. Such seats are available in the market, however there are no adequate coverings or protection provided with these seats. There is real need for a blanket that can be used in conjunction with such seats. The alternative of using heavy or warm clothes for the infant is not always practical because some of these warm clothes may irritate the tender baby skin. Further having a large number of clothes may not be practical and difficult to carry around and/or to store. It may also put an unnecessary costly burden on some parents. This invention solves the above mentioned problems by providing a blanket that allows the parents to get a good grip on the infant seat and which is economical.